battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Disappearance of Toshioka Kiri
x Summary "The Disappearance of Toshioka Kiri" is a flashforward oneshot, from January 30, 2015, in which twenty-five years after the Rebellion, a stranger comes to the Hidden Sky Village bringing news of Toshioka Kiri's death. Full Text Toshioka Kousuke, at twenty-five years old, was quitepossibly the most popular young Viking Ninja currently from the Hidden Sky Village. He had flown through all of his training, living well up to the Toshioka name while being the pride of his two aging parents. He was a powerful combatant, rising through the ranks quickly. People expected much of him. Right now though, he was in charge of watching the village gates. And there was a strange person standing right before him, waiting to enter. The woman seemed middle-aged, though her hair was fully silver and left up in short tousled spikes. She was also quite possibly the darkest person Kousuke had ever seen, her skin tone reaching a near ebony. The light armor she wore, complete with spikes and full belts of nadder spike daggers, confirmed that she was a swift warrior, one used to combat. Kousuke readjusted his headband and fixed his black hair. Then he strode forward, remaining tense in case of sudden attack. “Halt!” he held up a hand, kunai in the other. “State your name and business!” The woman tilted her head to the side in an oddly bird-like manner. “I am Hrinthe,” she spoke. Her alto voice had a strange accent that Kousuke couldn’t place. “This is the Hidden Sky Village, correct? I was here once, many years ago.” Kousuke raised an eyebrow. He was certain that word of a dark female warrior with silver spiked hair would be common gossip in the village. “It must have been long before my time then,” he replied. “Who was your guide?” “Toshioka Kiri.” His heart nearly stopped. Stay focused. Don’t show anything. Who is this woman…? “You have word regarding the whereabouts Toshioka Kiri?” he asked, his voice low. “She is dead,” Hrinthe answered. “She has been dead for many years. I came because I believed that her home village should know the truth.” Kousuke lost his composure. He marched up to Hrinthe. “What do you know about Kiri?!” he shouted desperately. “How did you know her?! What happened?! All anyone knows is that she disappeared after her last visit here, she was involved in that Rebellion in the Wilder West, and – no word, none after that!” “You have a personal relation?” Kousuke realized that he was breathing hard, both hands clenched while the rest of him had gone cold. “I – she – yes,” he said softly. “She’s my older sister. Was.” Hrinthe tilted her head to the side again. “You did not know her.” “I did not.” “You heard of her childhood.” “Sickly until the miracle when she was fourteen. Loss of her friend Lillith. Left on her Walkabout, came back to visit, never came back after that. Who are you?!” Hrinthe spread out her arms. Kousuke thought he saw a brief image of a dragon – black with silver spikes, a powerful but nimble nadder. Then all he saw was the woman again. “I was a close friend of hers,” Hrinthe replied. “If you will allow me, I would like to meet with the rest of your family. I have much to tell.” Kousuke realized his mouth was dry. He beckoned stiffly. “Come then,” he stated, his heart beating. “And welcome to the Hidden Sky Village.” Hrinthe smiled. “Thank you. The teahouse wouldn’t happen to have any dragonnip tea, would it?” Category:Events Category:Extended Universe